


Dreams Turned Into Reality

by lastfirstkiss



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Fucking, M/M, Rimming, first smut i've written, gay x gay, idek lol, larry stylinson - Freeform, omg, straightforward fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastfirstkiss/pseuds/lastfirstkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was dreaming and Louis entered that dream, and that dream turned into reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Turned Into Reality

**Author's Note:**

> {i suck at writing summaries and shit lmao}
> 
> first smut I've ever written and posted hahaha. So idk if you guys will like it
> 
> I DONT KNOW HOW TO USE THIS SITE OMF
> 
>  
> 
> basically, this is a straightforward fucking shot, yeah, enjoy you horny shits

Dreams Turned Into Reality 

Summary: an au where Louis is a ghost and Harry saw him

 

“He’s so hot” Louis said as he trailed his eyes over Harry’s body, he was laying down, closed eyes and his lips in between his teeth. 

Louis was sitting in Harry’s desk chair; he was bored, and horny. This was weird because he’s a ghost. He didn’t know that he could still feel that.

He slowly stood up and went to Harry, sitting beside him, leaning closely as he lightly traced a finger, caressing his cheeks, his lips, his eyelids. If it’s possible to be horny when you’re a ghost, can you also fall in love? 

He lightly chuckled, leaning more closely. Their lips are just centimetres apart.

“Should I kiss him or not?” He silently deliberated with himself.

“Just a quick peck then” He lightly pecked Harry’s lips, wanting more. 

Then, Harry shifted, moaning. Louis’ eyes immediately widen. What the fuck?

“Please” Harry told no one in particular, whimpering as he moaned again. 

Harry’s own hand slowly rubbed his lower area. Louis wants to laugh but he can’t. 

Louis then, helped Harry with his ‘dream’. He closed his eyes, touched Harry’s forehead and slowly went to his dream.

As a ghost, he could visit people’s dreams, he doesn’t even know if that’s a weird thing or not.

Louis opened his eyes, seeing a room filled with darkness, is this really Harry’s dream?

Then, he saw him.

He was lying on his bed, spread out; his hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping hard and fast. Louis gasped and Harry saw him, he stopped what he was doing, stood up and grabbed him, locking their lips up, tongues and teeth clashing. Harry’s hand tangled around Louis’ hair. 

Louis never felt so alive, he was breathing fast, still kissing Harry. And loving every second of it.

“Who are you?” Harry’s voice was raspy and deep as fuck. Louis was turned on even more, feeling his dick twitch. His lips connected with Louis’ neck, sucking softly, his tongue licking the forming love bite. 

“Louis” He moaned slightly as Harry cupped his cock, pulling his pants down, and stroked it. 

Harry dropped into his knees and kissed the insides of Louis’ thighs. His hand gripped Harry’s hair, moaning louder.

Harry went straight to his cock, sucking and moving his hands fast, he bobbed his head up and down, licking Louis’ sensitive slit and slightly, and took him deeper, the head of his cock was hitting Harry’s throat and he gagged, tears formed around Harry’s eyes. And Louis let go of his hair

“Harry, no, stand up please. This is about you, not me” He pulled away and lifted Harry up.

“What?” Harry said as he faced him. Louis smiled, leaning in as Louis locked their lips together.

The kiss was slow and passionate, Harry was moaning against Louis’ lips. Louis’ clothes was on the floor, and they were bare in front of each other’s eyes

“Who are you, really?” He whispered, still kissing him

“You’ll know soon” Louis hugged Harry, kissing his neck, sucking like the way Harry did to him earlier

“I need you.” Harry whimpered and moaned. Louis nodded and guided him to his bed. 

Harry lay down, grabbing his cock and started pumping it, but Louis slapped his hands away, he slowly kissed Harry’s hip, going lower and lower, as he reached his dick, he kissed the base and licked a bold strip, and as he reached the top, he seductively lowered his mouth, making Harry’s dick disappear in his mouth. 

“Feels so good, Lou. So good” Harry said breathlessly as Louis went faster and harder. 

Harry was about to cum, but then, everything disappeared. And only one thing can possibly happen.

Harry woke up and Louis is screwed. 

“What the fu-“Harry said but then caught himself; his cock was standing tall under the sheets. 

He looked at his clock; it was 2:30 am. His thoughts were running wild, still distracted about what he dreamt a few minutes ago that caused his boner.

“Louis” His named rolled out of Harry’s tongue. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

“You need to disappear” Harry said to his boner, luckily, his cock did not speak back.

He palmed his cock through his boxers before sliding his hand inside. His thumb traced circles into the head, moaning and throwing his head into his pillows. Harry was so horny right now.

He peeled his shorts and boxers, impatient by the fact that he wants to be fucked in the ass but no one is there to do it.

Louis was doing the same, he was naked and was seating on the same chair where he observe Harry while he was sleeping, the only difference now is that, they’re both naked, and was masturbating.

Louis moaned and continued what he was doing with closed eyes. Pumping his cock so fast it was unreal. He was desperate to cum and be fucked, but that’s impossible because he’s dead and just a spirit who’s trapped in this house until who knows when.

His orgasm was nearing now; his thumb was caressing his slit with his other hand. Three more strokes and he was spurting the white liquid from his cock and it landed on his chest. 

 

He slowly opened his eyes sighing in content, but then he heard a gasp across Harry’s direction. He faced Harry, who was looking at his direction and with mouth open.

“L-louis?” Harry said, his eyes still widely open. 

 

Louis was speechless, he was a ghost, and how could Harry see him?

“Are you real?” Harry’s voice quivered, he stood up and went to him, still naked and Louis can see the head of his cock was dripping with precums. Now, he was in front of him. 

Louis still can’t find his voice; he never thought someone would see him. 

Harry leaned in and caressed Louis’ cheek, the heat of Harry’s hand makes his dead heart want to flutter again.

“You are” He whispered. 

Louis smiled and reached for him. Holding his cheek, rubbing it smoothly.

“But I’ll disappear soon” Louis faintly whispered. 

“You won’t leave me, right?” Harry kneeled in front of him, his eyes meeting his own.

“I won’t” He leaned in towards Harry and wrapped around his neck, inhaling his scent. A hint of musk, the smell of the forest, and honey. A homey scent that reminds Louis when he was alive.

Harry pulled away, their lips, a centimetre apart from each other.

“What are you?” Harry asked quietly.

“I-I’m a ghost” Louis’ voice when he said that was barely audible. But Harry heard.

Harry slowly nodded. 

“Can we, um, dothethingwedidinmydreamearlier?” Harry spoke so fast but Louis understands

“You sure?” Louis said. 

“Yes, you lil shit, I got hard again while I was watching you jack off” Harry chuckled and his dimples was shown. 

Louis just shook his head and kissed him. He tangled his fingers into Harry’s messy hair and tugged on his lips. Harry’s mouth opened and Louis took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Harry’s mouth. 

Harry grinded into Louis’ body, their cock brushing to each other. Harry’s hand went to his cock again, but Louis slapped his hand away. In sex, he’s always the dominate one.

“Don’t touch yourself” He pushed Harry until his legs hit the bed. Still kissing him, he laid Harry down and spread his legs.

“Lube?” He asked, sucking and nibbling Harry’s lips.

“Nightstand” Harry’s hot breath made contact with his face. 

He pulled away and Harry’s hand went immediately into his cock, pumping hard and fast as Louis reached for the lube. When he got it, he slapped Harry’s hand away again.

“Stop” Louis said. Staring at his eyes and leaned in and pecked his lips fast. 

Harry smiled stupidly and Louis kissed his neck, going lower and lower, until he reached his prick, he kissed his cock, the area around it, and his hipbones. He kissed the inside of his thigh and looked at Harry who was closing his eyes and his hands were itching to touch himself.

Louis uncapped the lube and spread it into his fingers. 

“Lou, please” Harry moaned, his hand was close to his cock now.

 

“Such a cockslut” Louis voice was seductive. His fingers are now on Harry’s rim, spreading his butt cheeks with his other hand, he slowly inserted a finger, and Harry’s moan filled the dark room.  
“Shush, you’re going to wake your parents” Louis said, slowly pumping his finger in and out of his hole in a slow motion

“Faster Louis” Harry whimpered. He grinded into his finger, wanting more and more, and also, wanting his cock the most.

Louis added the second finger, Harry grinded even more. He pumped it faster, his other hand found Harry’s cock, gripping it, and pumping it in a same rhythm. Louis was kissing Harry’s temple. Moaning too as Harry’s hole clenched around him. 

He was scissoring and hitting Harry’s prostate constantly, earning moans and groans from the boy. As he added the third finger, he want faster than before, is that even possible? Well it was possible Harry saw him so maybe it’s really possible.

“S-so close, please let me come, Lou” Harry begged, his green eyes meeting his blue ones, their eyes filled with lust.

“You’re not gonna cum without my cock in your ass” Louis moaned, still stretching Harry’s tiny hole. He felt the walls of Harry’s ass clench around his finger.

“Louis, I’m ready” Harry said, but that confused him, how did he got stretched so quickly?

“If you’re asking yourself why I am stretched already, I kinda just, um, fingered myself while I was showering” He lightly blushed and Louis chuckled.

“You horny shit.” Louis lightly shook his head, still chuckling. Harry just smiled and spread his legs wider, allowing Louis to sit on the space between his legs.

“You ready?” Louis asked, Harry’s hands grabbed his neck and kissed his lips passionately, their tongues intertwined like their hands. 

“Yeah” He said as he pulled away. Louis kissed Harry’s cheek and held his cock, guiding it as it slowly stretches Harry’s hole, the boy under him moaned loudly.

“Shush, love. Your parents will wake up” Louis said softly, going deeper and deeper until his whole cock was inside Harry.

“Okay?” He asked.

“Okay” He answered. Harry’s eyes closed as he calms himself. It kind of still hurt because Louis has a big cock.

“Move, Lou” The nickname rolled off Harry’s tongue and Louis nodded. He clasped Harry’s hipbone and slowly moved. His thrusts were soft and loving.

“Louis please, more. Faster” Harry whimpered and grinded into his cock, he’s a moaning mess now. Precums were dripping into his stomach and his hand found his cock again. Pumping it hard.

Louis went harder, hitting his prostate with every hard thrust. He took his dick out of him, and harshly sinks back again. Harry was moaning loud, a little more loudly and his parents will wake up.

The sound of Harry’s bum hitting Louis’ hipbones and their moans and breathings are the only things that can be heard. Harry’s eyes where closed again and sighed deeply.  
“So wet, so wet for me Harry. Such a cockslut” Louis moaned and Harry was sure that he has the prettiest moans in the world. 

“Only for you Louis” Harry whispered, he was gasping for breathes because of the pleasure he was experiencing. 

Harry can feel his orgasm building, which was a good and a bad thing. Good, because he can finally cum and sleep. Bad, because he wants to fuck Louis a little longer.

Louis did that thing again, he took his dick out of Harry’s hole, and plunged it back again, almost making Harry cum. Almost. 

“Are you close?” Louis said, still thrusting and ruining his asshole. 

“Mm” Harry said, shaking his head, indicating no. 

Louis pulled out and Louis whined. The sudden emptiness making him want to finger and let himself cum.

“Can I, like, eatyouout?” Louis said quickly, looking down.

“Fuck yes” Harry implanted his face in his pillows with his ass in the air, Louis laughed lightly and leaned down, Harry’s hole was so pink and wet, probably wet because of his cum. 

He was face to face with his hole now, he stick out his tongue and lapped it into his hole, giving kitten licks, wanting more, he spread his butt cheeks with his fingers. Long and slow licks were given to Harry. 

“Ummf” Harry’s muffled moans. Louis smirked and inserted his tongue in his tight hole. He licked each sides of his ass and wiggled his tongue.

Harry was fisting the pillow now; his knuckles were white and straining to touch himself. Maybe he’s really a cockslut.

 

“A cockslut for Louis” He almost laughed but instead, a moan escapes his mouth as Louis’ tongue wiggles inside him.

A finger was added again, inserting in and out, Louis’ tongue was moving in the same rhythm . 

Harry’s orgasm was close now. He was grinding himself in one of his pillows, his ass up in the air, and a not so person was eating the shit out of him.

Louis’ tongue was long, which was weird. “Well, he’s a fucking ghost, you dumb shit” his own voice spoke into his mind. What the fuck’s happening to him?

The finger inside him changed its angle; Louis’ inserted another one, and began scissoring Harry. Louis keeps on hitting his prostate, scratching and twisting his fingers in and out. 

Harry was writhing now. His thighs were shaking and his face was filled with sweat, drenching the pillow beneath him. His dick twitched, signalling it’s going to blow in a few seconds.

“G-gonna come Lou” His voice was hoarse, Louis went faster, his tongue wiggling, his fingers were wet with the lube and Harry’s pre cum. 

“Cum for me baby” Louis said in a deep voice, his nose touching his left butt cheek. And with one more thrust, Harry shot his load so hard, he could see the stars. His cum went everywhere. White spots could be seen in his pillows, his bed sheets, his chest, Louis’ hair and down his thighs. He was still moaning into his pillow, but then Louis grabbed his waist and made him sit upright. 

“You okay, baby?” Louis softly brushed off a spot of cum that was splattered into his cheeks.

“Yeah” Harry said quietly. “But you didn’t come” he pouted

“How about round two then?” Louis smirked

**Author's Note:**

> well, idk, tweet me? @harryiswanking 
> 
> and i'll write a part two and will write more. See ya


End file.
